Something Never To Forget
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: Zelda X FEM Link X Midna THREESOME! Story takes place 3 months after Twilight Princess, Link never forgot the adventure that happened, and she knows how much she cares about the Princesses, and the other two want to make sure she never forgets. But in what way? Rated M Get Ready For Some Girl on Girl Lemony Action! This was born from a dream of mine -LINK BOTTOMS-


WOW! FIRST STORY!

Here comes GENDERBENDER LINK! :DDDD

This focuses on Twilight Princess

And takes place just after everything.

Note. No one knows that Link was a girl besides everyone from Ordon, Zelda, and Midna.

Wonder where this lead us.

Warning: Girl on Girl action here between Zelda, Link and Midna. (THREESOME!)

Enjoy :D

_Something to Never Forget…_

Link would have never expected this to ever happen. After everything that she had been through, she would have never thought that her best friend would ever leave.

It was the hardest time of her life seeing her friend, who journeyed through with her all around to save Hyrule and it's Princess.

She still recalled the tears that fell down her face as the Twilight Princess stood on the pedestal before turning what seem like dust and shatter the mirror of twilight.

Although Zelda did everything in her power to keep the female hero from feeling anymore miserable. It really couldn't have been any better. But in some case it did work.

Link herself will not lie, that she had a small crush on the Princess of Hyrule. Ever since she saw the brown haired damsel with own sapphire eyes. She instantly fell in love.

Of course she was a wolf at the time, how could a human fall for a wolf. And she wasn't even certain that she would ever turn back to her old self. Luckily she was able to. And when she did, she never been more shocked in her life to see that she was actually the Hero of Time's reincarnation.

Funny, for the hero of time was male. How in the name of three goddesses did a male's spirit end up in a female goat herder's body?

The question's answer is still unknown.

It was still a hard feeling to think about, that every day of her life would have been the same as it did 16 years ago. Living in a small town, herding up the goats and continue to live life as it is.

But fate seem to have changed that. But she actually have to give her thanks for that, if not, she wouldn't have met the people she did on her journey.

She wouldn't have known Hyrule as she did now. Nor would she have met Midna, or Zelda.

Midna… the name almost brought tears to her pure eyes.

At first, she couldn't stand that imp. She was a spoiled brat, making- no more like forcing her to do things that she wasn't even certain that should would have made it out alive.

But… as time progressed, she noticed how nicer she became to her. And wasn't as forceful. And after the lakebed temple… she came out as a whole new person.

Zelda had given up herself to save Midna, giving the Twilight Princess the thought, that not everyone was bad inside. Despite that Hyrule's ancestors where the reason that Midna and her processors had to live in the twilight realm. This may have been one of the causes that angered Zant, to rise at high stakes and try to rule over Hyrule.

She really couldn't blame them. After all, what would she have done if she was in the same situation.

However, it was intensified when they banished Ganondorf there. Zant was blind. Blinded by Ganondorf, who deceived him, telling him he would get what he wanted, if he did his every command. Thus, came the conflict in the other realm, and to theirs came at hand.

After the battle with Ganon, Midna had transported them out of the castle. Before Link can even do anything, she was already outside.

She hated Ganondorf after that. She growled at the memory that he crushed her helmet as if were nothing…

Every hit of the sword was for Midna, and Zelda… Both would have been lost if she hadn't fought back.

She was glad that she did. In the end, with the help of Zelda, she managed to defeat the evil Gerudo. And finish him off for good. To never bring his curse on anyone ever again.

Then what happened afterwards shocked her to no end.

Midna's true form.

She was one of the most beautiful woman out there. She never thought that was how she looked like. Being use to her looking like an imp and all. She was taken away at her beauty.

But everything that she fought for was now all done…

Everything happened for a reason. She felt it had to be done. If not, Zelda would have not known about what twilight was really capable of. Nor would have Midna become a better ruler, and friend…

Everything…

Link sat down, pulling off her shoes, and shirt. Followed after her pants. It's been two months since everything happened. She was back on Ordon, still herding goats, and living as she used too.

Link looked around, as she closed the gate behind her, and entering the spirit's spring. Setting her cloths on a piece of dried log's bark, she walked in. Her naked form glowing from the sun's rays. She moved her blue eyes to her right, seeing the deep end of the pool.

Quickly and effortlessly she jumped in. The water reaching just below her hips. She sat down, making the water now go under her shoulders.

Her long bangs floating in front of her. She closed her eyes as she let the water relax her sore muscles. She was in such a comfortable mood, that she didn't hear the gate slowly open.

She let her back lean against the rock beside her. It worked, keeping her from letting herself stay in a sitting position without any support.

The mystery person. Or should they say, peoples walked closer, trying not to make any sounds, moving closer to the unaware female.

Link shifted, making the other two stop cold. They knew how capable this female can fight.

She relaxed her eyes still closed. Link felt her sleep approaching closer. She sat upwards. However when she did. Something grabbed her. She snapped her eyes wide. But they were covered with something dark.

She tried to scream, but something covered her mouth. A strong smell quickly alluded her. She felt her consciousness leave her. The last thing she remembered was a voice. Familiar to her…

…

She felt her consciousness coming back to her. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was black. She tried to move her hands, but something held them together.

She panicked, she tried to move her legs. One lifted up, at least she can use her legs. Wait…

She didn't have any clothing.

Her mind plagued with fear. Under her she felt a bed.

_*NO!* _She thought, trying to move around.

"Stay still. It's okay Link." A voice sounded. Instantly Link stopped, fully knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Z-Zelda…" She whispered, standing palely still.

She felt a soft hand caress her face. Her face colored. Zelda smirked at the sudden blood flow in her face. She had to admit the heroine of twilight looked adorable when she blushed.

"_Shuuuu…" _She whispered closer to her ear. _"It's going to be okay…" _

"_I have a surprise for you." _She continued, as the hot breath brushed over her ear. Making the young hero deepen her face color. And it went even deeper when she felt a soft, wet thing trail over her ear.

_*T-Tongue…* _She stammered mentally, as it continued to move even more. She made an audible squeak to the princess, much to her amusement.

Goddesses! How did she know to go for her ears!? She wondered as she bit lightly on it. Zelda caught the blinded hero's reaction. She smiled, as she removed herself from her ear and moved to her open mouth, kissing the blond haired teen.

It was wet kiss, as saliva trailed down the corner of her mouth, while Zelda's tongue battled against hers. Moving in an everlasting dance together. But she did eventually broke from the heated kiss, when Link started to feel hands press against one of her small breasts.

"Ah…!" She panted, feeling the hand's fingers lightly press against on her nipples. Just coming after, she felt heat one her other. She pushed her head against the soft pillow, turning her symmetrical head to her right.

Pulses of energy emitted from the touches. Each coming to a pleasurable effect.

"Ah… AH!" She panted, continuing to feel the hands on her. She made a popping gasp, when she felt other hands touch the waist bellow. Sliding over to her clit.

As it did a single digit entered in. Pain covered that area. "AH!" She screamed, feeling the friction against her insides.

"_Relax Link…" _Whispered Zelda to her ear. "It'll go away." She continued, giving Link a reassuring kiss.

"Zelda…" Another voice popped in. "I think it's about time we show her what's going on." Continued the other.

Link almost passed out of shock. No it couldn't be…

Her head was lifted, so that the bandana was removed. Her blue eyes opened,. hopping what she heard was real.

As if the goddesses answered her prayer. It was true.

"M-Midna…!" She gasped, her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey there puppy…" She replied back, a smirk appearing on her purplish lips.

Link felt her eyes glued onto the two beautiful princess. Both, like her were naked.

Zelda had her hair untied, her crown was off, leaving her chestnut brown hair frame over her face perfectly.

Her slight hourglass figure shaped her body perfectly, with her adequately-sized breasts, and wonderfully shaped hips. She was as she imagined. The only difference was, the small birthmark on her right ribs.

It was shaped like a musical note, the color of mulberry.

Midna, was also in shape. She had a small basic idea of how she looked, seeing how much skin she shown before. Like the other she was also undressed, even her skin tight clothing, and crown was off.

In the idea, she looked more like a Hylian. It also help that her fire orange hair reached down to her mid-back.

Link also took note that she was actually a pale blue, instead of mixing itself with black cloths and green marks.

The tattoos on her thighs were still there though. But other than that, her skin was fully blue. But besides that fact, she noticed how rose pink her nipples and clit was.

"Enjoying the view puppy?" Teased the twilight Princess. Causing the bound female to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Well don't worry, you'll like what we'll do to you. And you will like it…" The blue skinned female said, as she laid across the bed, and on top of Link, so that her larger breasts and Link's touched.

"We know your secrete Link…" She whispered seductively. The blond haired female felt her face turned in horror. But then changed into a slight confusion yet relief.

"You mean.. you're not…?"

"Disgusted." Answered Zelda.

Midna laughed. "Why would we be Link?" She asked, pressing her lips against her neck.

"W-well-" She tried to talk, but the kiss against her neck, made it almost impossible.

"I'm a girl…!" She forced, as she tightly shut her eyes from moaning.

Midna pulled herself away. Zelda walked in closer, using her hand to pull Link's face towards her.

"Link, listen to me. We don't care if you're a girl. Heck we wouldn't give a thing if you were still a wolf. All we care about it you. You." She answered, staring at the younger female softly.

A new weight lifted off her shoulders when Zelda said those words. "Besides… we liked you too Link." She continued, her face turning a little red from the confession.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked. The two Princesses laughed.

"You already did, and for any other questions, they will be answered after this." Snickered Midna, already suckling on the younger girl's teats.

"Ah! Uh!" She moaned, Zelda placed her lips over the other, silencing her moans in the process.

Midna removed herself from the pink breasts and snaked her way down. Just above her friend's waist, on the belly button. She placed a small kiss on the hole, before sticking her tongue in it.

Link sounded in the kiss, her eyes shutting tightly. Zelda broke the kiss, feeling a little light headed from the lack of air. But she continued, taking over where the blue skinned female left off.

As the Twilight Princess, abandoned the belly button, and moved onto the real prize. She gave it a small kiss, before started to use her tongue against it.

Link moaned. Her body felt like it was on fire. Between the two princess, she wasn't sure if her body would be able to handle it.

A chilling breeze filled the air. Link shivered, it was rather cold, despite what was happening to her right now. A pulse of pain coursed through her. Midna slowly pushed a finger back inside of her. Making Link shiver against the friction again. However the rough friction was relieved when natural lubricants did it's job, allowing the pleasure to come in easier.

It wasn't long when she added another finger inside. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she eventually got used to it. It was when she added the third, when she started to feel the pain again.

Link snapped her eyes opened. The closed them rapidly, she opened her mouth and let out a mild scream, as she expelled out her first climax. Most of the contents spilled over Midna. She smirked, bringing her head in, with her now soaked hair sticking to her head, as she lapped up the remaining juices.

"You did a wonderful job honey." Stated the brunet, smiling over the wet female.

"Thank you dear, how about you take it from there. I want to Link do something for me." She said, as she moved her way up.

Zelda nodded as she moved her way down to the now red clit.

Midna settled herself up. Her own opening, spread over Link's chest.

"You know what happens Link?" She smirked at the red girl.

"You get to pleasure me. Puppy, remember." Link felt her face redden darker. The red head moved up higher, making sure she was facing Zelda, she placed herself over the heroine's face.

"Make sure you do a good job." She called down, as well as stealing a kiss from the other female, who was previously giving small kisses at the virginal area.

Link did as she was told to do. She pressed her pink lips to the twili's opening and splayed her tongue around. Making sure that she pleased the Princess's wish.

It seemed she was okay, because the other on top moaned. She fluttered her red eyes at each lick that the blond gave.

Zelda moved closer, pushing her pelvic area closer to the blue woman. The twili moved her hand and using two of her fingers, she began to enter and slide out of the pale skinned woman.

The music of voices played over, each getting louder by the moment. It wasn't before long the other two pushed themselves and let out their voices high and splashed their own fluids out. Most of them bathing themselves over Link.

Cum covered over the heroine. Her energy slowly dripping down with it.

"You know, you look absolutely intoxicating like that." Snickered Midna, who appeared to come out of her sex trance.

"Don't you agree Zel?"

"I agree." The brunet answered. Moving slowly, to lick up some off the bed ridden girl.

"I think it's time for you please me don't you think Link?" Zelda said, taking off the cuffs of the other.

"Link you are in for the time of your life." Stated the two princess. She looked at the confused. But then her dark blue eyes widened at what they meant. Midna had strapped herself on, what she can recalled a pegger. It was something that recently came out. They said it was for the woman who loved other woman. Something that can be used to pleasure them even without a male to do so…

Oh she was in for it…

Link bobbed her head up and down, despite how tired she was, she couldn't help but continue this. Zelda positioned herself similar to how Midna did earlier. Midna moved slowly closer, keeping the intercourse toy barely touching Link's opening.

She noticed how the other shivered at the cold touch. But slightly ignored that as she penetrated the other. Link stopped pleasuring Zelda, as pushed her head towards to what was happening. A pained look on her fixtures.

"Ah…" She moaned at the tight contraction.

"Shuuuu… It's going to be alright…" Zelda soothed, as she somehow managed to bend herself and give her another reassuring kiss. Before allowing Link to finish her job.

She did, pushing her tongue out and in. But was a little harder, with the toy inside of her now. She felt Midna go at a slow place, but soon started to go at a quicker movement.

She flickered her tongue quickly, hopping to please Zelda before she started to feel the pleasure to distract her from completing it.

Zelda pushed her head back, feeling how good it felt for the other to splay her tongue around. She looked over the red head, her smile appearing at the penetration. A blush crept over her face. She knew that even the cold twili leader was being turned on at this.

Using the distraction of Link to her advantage she slightly bended over and pressed her fingers over the small part of the untouched clit, and massaged it.

Link stopped, feeling the extra movement on her.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Keep trying link." Midna said, noticing it. "Please your queen." She continued.

Link gave another moan. She felt Midna slowed her movements a bit. Allowing her to continue. She brought her hand with her, bringing one finger with her lips. Quickly she pushed them together. Hopping the brunet will come to her climax soon before her's did.

Zelda felt something hit her spine. She closed her eyes as screamed, as she spilled her contents out, and once again the natural nectars covered the blond's face.

Midna smirked, and without warning, started to ram into the heroine. Link gasped, but then screamed at the pain filled thrusts. Zelda pushed herself down and kissed the other before anyone else could even hear them.

The muffled screams continued though, as the twilight being continued to push in and out of her. It wasn't long till she had to pull out and allow the other to cum.

Zelda let go of the other. Allowing her to rest from the muffled sounds. "That good eh. To bad it's not going to stop yet."

The younger broad's eyes grew massive. She felt the thing enter inside of her again. She shut her eyes tightly, screaming out.

Zelda pushed her lips on the other, hopping it will silence the sounds. In a point it did, but her breathing came into a necessity. So she pushed the other to her neck, which it happen to cover the sounds equally.

Midna harden her thrusts, making sure that this will one thing that Link would never forget. She pushed in, and pulled out. Keeping the process as she did, she moved around, trying to find the spot where all females had, that will give them pure ecstaticity.

Link twisted and turn at each thrust her friend gave. But even though it would have been painful for anyone else. In the contrary it felt amazing…

She felt her eyes go wide, when Midna hit a certain area. She released from the crook of the other's neck, and gave a loud scream. The loudest yet.

"Ah, found it…" She said, as she concentrated on that spot. Link, unconsciously felt herself moving with the other, trying to make the pleasure greater then it already was. Midna pushed in, already feeling the lubricants ready to spurt.

With one final push, Link screamed, and forcefully expelled her fluids outside. Covering over the bed and partly the two girls.

The other two plopped down onto the king sized bed on both sides of the quivering girl.

Link already experience three orgasms, yet she managed to stay conscious enough to withstand all three.

"B-By… the three… g-godessess…" She still quivered, moving a handful around.

"Was it good for you?" Asked Zelda, bringing a warm blanket over the other two females as well as herself.

"It was amazing…" Whispered Link. Managing to bring down her orgasm state. But still shivered.

"I'm so glad tomorrow is my day off…" The other said, her consciousness starting to leave her.

"Why's that?" Asked Zelda.

"Because of what you… guys did to me… I'm going to be limping…" She said her eyes slowly closing.

The two laughed, slowly creeping up on the sleeping female. Wrapping themselves around, protectively.

Link smiled at it. For once in her life she felt… protected, instead of her protecting.

Before loosing herself to sleep, she gave the two a look, before closing them.

This is something she will never forget…

…

WEW! DONE!

Oh gosh I feel so good about this. I LOVE THIS PARRING!

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Please Tell me what you guys think :D


End file.
